The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
An imaging device has been increasingly used with the development of a camera imaging technology, which raises an issue of correcting an image blur. The image blur is generated from various environments, e.g., when using a camera of a mobile terminal device such as a portable digital camera, a smartphone, and the like, due to a camera shake or the like. In case of an outdoor-installed CCTV, the image blur is generated from a weather environment such as rain, wind, and the like, and an in-vehicle black box camera suffers from the image blur generated from a vibration of the vehicle during driving.
The inventor(s) has noted that an image stabilization means for correcting the image blur needs an apparatus or a program for correcting a blurry portion of a recorded image in a simple and accurate manner. The inventor(s) has noted that the image stabilization means employs a camera sensor for sensing and correcting a shake in order to correct a blurry image generated due to the limitation of an image correcting apparatus. The inventor(s) has noted that the camera sensor causes an increase in the cost and a limit in the downsizing.
The inventor(s) has noted that a method to overcome the increase in the cost of the sensor and the limit in miniaturizing thereof includes sensing an image blur by using the camera sensor, analyzing a level of the image blur, and correcting the blur by changing a direction of light by using a circuit of a camera lens. The inventor(s) has noted that this method corrects the blur by correcting a position of an image by using the camera sensor, However, The inventor(s) has experienced that the performance varies and the cost increases depending on the type of the camera sensor.